


Random RotG TikToks & Vines

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bunny The Big Brother, Don't Like Don't Read, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm trying, Momma Tooth, North acting like a Dad, Other, Sandy the amazing Uncle, Team as Family, TikTok, Vines, family love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: These are just a bunch of Vines and Tik Toks that I've seen that remind me of Rise of The Guardians.I've seen these types of videos on Youtube and I thought it would be fun to make a more detailed story version of them. I have a few of these around my account.If you need a reason for why I'm doing this, I just thought it would be fun.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund & Sanderson Mansnoozie, E. Aster Bunnymund & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Phil the Yeti (Rise of the Guardians), Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon, Katherine & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon, Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Nicholas St. North & Toothiana, Nicholas St. North & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon, Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon
Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692424
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. A Random Punch to The Face

**Author's Note:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The Guardians all having a sleepover at North's workshop as a way for them to have family time.

They are sleeping in the living room which is big enough to hold all of them.

Bunny, as usual, is the first to get up blinking awake in the cold winter light.

Bunny slowly getting up so he can get something to eat but before he can get very far, he's suddenly hit in the face.

Bunny grabs his face in confusion and pain as he looks at Jack who he was sleeping next to and who was now wide awake.

Jack is looking at Bunny with wide surprised eyes at what he had just done.

"What the hell, Mate?" Bunny asks still confused and wondering what had just happened all the while North, Tooth, and Sandy are still fast asleep around them.


	2. Pizza Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Jack is sitting in the living room quietly watching the fire in front of crackle as he nearly falls asleep on the sofa.

"Jack!" North yells making Jack jump and look around with wide eyes.

Before Jack knows what's going on he's suddenly picked up by North as a giggling Tooth watches and follows them

Soon Jack notices that they are heading towards the kitchen.

He's taken into the kitchen where Bunny and Sandy are waiting not even trying to hide the fact that they're laughing at Jack's shocked expression.

"We're making pizza!" North yells in a cheery tone is thick Russian accent lacing every word as he looks at Jack with a big smile on his face.

He then drops Jack on the floor next to Bunny before throwing and apron at him so he can put it on.

Jack still a little shocked at what has just happened unknowingly slips on the apron as he and the others get ready to make pizza.


	3. Bacon Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Bunny using the bathroom and going to wash his hands but stops.

Bunny looks at the soap and notices that it's not the kind that North normally has and there's something inside of it.

He picks up the soap and looks closely at it only to notice what's inside of it and suddenly has a very confused look across his face.

Bunny runs out of the bathroom with the bottle of soap and heads towards the living room where the other Guardians are all sitting and talking to one another.

Bunny sees North sitting in a large red chair drinking hot chocolate.

"Why was there bacon in the soap!?" Bunny yells very confusedly as he looks at the Guardians leader causing the other Guardians to all jump in surprise.

North chuckling as he looked up at Bunny with a bright smile.

"I made it myself!" North says not caring how confused bunny is as he goes back to the conversation he was having Tooth who still looks very confused alongside the others.


	4. Light of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The Guardians stayed at North's last night this time instead of sleeping in the living room though they all slept in the rooms North made for them.

Bunny heading towards the living room tired of Jack's shit and about ready to snap.

Since he's been pranked about eight different times in the same morning.

He has blue dye across his face and down his body from an exploding dye back that was left his room.

Bunny walks into the living room seeing Jack sitting in the living room with North, Tooth, and Sandy

Bunny without saying anything grabs a pillow and slowly makes his way towards him.

"Jack, Mate, Frostbite, Snowflake, Light of my life..." Bunny says his Australian accent curling around every nickname he uses as he draws attention to himself causing Jack to freeze as he watches him.

"I love you but..." Bunny continues as he starts walking towards Jack who is wondering if anyone is going to save him.

But by the looks of laughter that the other Guardians are giving him he knows he's on his own.

"You need to die," Bunny says before running at Jack the pillow still in his hands.

Jack screams and gets up to run as Bunny chases him without mercy trying to hit him with the pillow.

This leaves the other Guardians sitting there laughing as they listen to Bunny chase Jack through the halls of the workshop.


	5. Sleeping In A Snowbank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Jack Frost after the first time he goes drinking with the other Guardians.

Bunny carrying Jack bridal style in his arms as he walks across the path North has made outside his workshop.

"Is that fucking too much to ask for?" Jack says completely drunk as he moves in Bunny's arms trying to get free.

"Yes," Tooth says silently hoping that they are somehow recording all of this which he is.

All of their attention is brought back to Jack, who is still trying to get out of Bunny's arms.

"I wanna fucking sleep on the snowbank," Jack says as if it's the most normal thing in the world that he wishes to do that.

Bunny holds him tighter noting that they are almost inside the workshop where they can finally lay Jack down.

As they get closer Jack starts to try and get out of Bunny's grasps once again.

"Fucking..." Jack says before motioning towards the snow around them.

"Put me right there," He orders though Bunny isn't listening anymore and is instead watching as North opens the huge, oak door for them to come inside. 

"This is bullshit," Jack mumbles pouting a little as Sandy silently chuckles getting ready to knock Jack out the moment they have him laid down somewhere.

"I know Frostbite, I know," Bunny says with a smirk on his face as well as a chuckle in his voice as they all head towards the living room Jack still pouting the entire way.


	6. Our Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Jack trying to help Sandy with something little does he know that Sandy is doing this as a distraction.

North, Tooth, and Bunny smirking as they watch them from a little ways away before Bunny heads towards Jack until he's right behind him.

"I want to see our little boy!" North says in a sing-song voice.

Bunny without missing a beat grabs Jack and picks him up under his arms.

Jack let's out a squeak very confused about what's going on.

"Here he comes!" Tooth says in her own sing-song voice as Bunny laughs as he carries Jack over to North.

"I want to see our little boy!" North sings again as Bunny brings Jack to him.

Before Jack knows what's happening his suddenly being hugged by all the other four Guardians being squished between them all as they laugh.

Jack knowing nothing else to do just enjoys the hug and laughs along with them.


	7. That Can Be Arranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Pitch walking towards Jack who is just minding his own business sitting in a tree.

"Hey, Sonny what do you want?" Pitch asks in an overly cheery tone with a big creepy smile on his face as he looks at Jack waiting for an answer.

"I wanna fucking die!" Jack says without missing a beat or looking away from the book he's reading.

"That can be arranged!" Pitch says happily as he slowly starts moving towards Jack his nightmare sand slowly forming a scythe in his hand.

"NO!" North, Bunny, and Tooth all scream as they and Sandy run towards Pitch to stop him.

Soon North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth have all tackled Pitch and are keeping them pinned to the ground so he can't touch Jack.


	8. You Have A Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Jack ready to jump off one of Bunny's giant, egg, guard statues North and Tooth freaking out as they watch him while Bunny and Sandy stand back and watch.

"Jack you have a fucking family!" Bunny calls out as Tooth and North are still trying to convenience Jack not to jump off the egg.

They all know it won't take him away from him but they do know that it could end up with him having a broken arm or a broken leg.

"You having a fucking family!" Bunny calls out again a little louder this time as Jack gets ready to jump.

"Jack you have a family!" Bunny says as he watches Jack about to jump.

"YOU! HAVE A FAMILY!" Bunny yells as Jack looks over at him.

"Try and stop me!" Jack yells as he suddenly surprises everyone by falling backwards instead of forwards.

All of them give out a sigh of relief though as Jack suddenly hits a cloud of dream sand instead of the hard, grass covered ground below him.


	9. We Ride At Dawn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Tooth, Jack, Sandy, and Bunny all standing in the Pole looking around as they wait for North.

North has summoned them all to the Pole for reasons that they don't understand and are trying to figure.

Before anyone can ask any questions to one another North suddenly bursts through the door in full ass-kicking attire running towards the door.

"We ride at dawn, Bitches!" North yells as he runs past the others wanting them to follow him.

Without even thinking the other four follow him not really understanding what they are doing but knowing not to question it just yet.


	10. Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The Guardians having their weekly family dinner that they started having a month after Jack joined them.

Jack disappointed that he hasn't grown whatsoever since he was brought back by the Man In The Moon even though he read a book that said he would keep growing.

"Don't worry, Jack you'll grow," Tooth says as she reached over and pats Jack's arm gently.

"Yeah, Frostbite, North was even shorter than you before he hit his last growth spurt," Bunny says smirking a little as North glares at him while the others try not to laugh.

Sandy nods his head in agreement as he takes another sip of his drink.

"What does that matter?" Jack asks making everyone look at him with confused eyes.

"I'm adopted," Jack says with a shrug since it's something everyone knows and since the Guardians know that he is the newest and youngest of their family.

Suddenly everyone jumps as there's a clatter and they all look towards North who looks horrified.

"Oh my gosh! Who told you!" North yells his already thick Russian accent coming out even thicker as he looks at Jack in complete distress causing everyone else to bust out laughing.


	11. Son Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Jack running into the living room where all the other Guardians are relaxing as much as Guardians can relax.

"PSA!" Jack yells making them all jump as they turn to look at him.

"THIS IS A PSA!" Jack yells as he makes his way to stand in front of all of them a glass tray of freshly made brownies in his hands.

"If I am son material enough to make you brownies," Jack starts before sitting the tray on the coffee table for them all to see.

"Nobodies getting the centerpiece," He says as he points to the glass tray.

"It's getting cut like this," He continues motioning to how the brownies are cut in two rows instead of threes.

"We all have to suffer through that shit when it happens and it's just not happening," He says while the others smile trying not to laugh.

"This is a communist household," Jack orders as everyone reaches to take a brownie.


	12. Milk Loaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Jack lying in his room listening to music while looking up at the ceiling just thinking of random things as he waits to be called down for dinner.

Suddenly Jack's eyes go wide before he shoots upright and out of bed.

Once his feet touch the floor he races out of his room and down the many halls of the North Pole.

Soon he's in the dining room where North and Tooth are busy places things for dinner while Bunny and Sandy are having a conversation about different art patterns.

They all snap their heads to look at Jack once he runs into the room breathless with wide crazed eyes.

All is silent for a moment as Jack catches his breath.

"Jac..." Tooth starts but she jumps back as Jack suddenly speaks in a loud and surprised voice.

"Cheese is just milk in loaf form!" Jack shouts as he looks at everyone as if he's just found the answer to world hunger.

Once again everything his is silent before Bunny speaks.

"Seriously, Frostbite?" Bunny said not needing to think about that while he tried to sleep that night.


	13. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The Guardians are all in the dining room eating breakfast they are having Pancakes that the Yetis made; all except tooth who is eating a bowl of fruit.

They are all up early in the morning because they are going to help North make toys.

Jack still half asleep as he eats his pancakes begins to talk gaining the attention of the others.

"If blood is thicker than water but maple syrup is thicker than blood," Jack says making all the others look at one another worriedly.

"Does that mean pancakes are more important than family?" He asks still in a somewhat sleepy state of mind.

Sandy instantly nods his head with a big smile on his face.

"Sandy," North says glaring at the dream bringer trying to hide the smile on his face.

Tooth pressing a hand against her son's forehead.

"Jack, Sweet Tooth, you alright?" She asks as she looks at him trying to figure out what to do in a situation like this while Bunny tries not to laugh.


	14. In His Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

North has been walking around all day with his jacket on but that's not what's making the others confused.

What's making them confused is that there's a lump in North's jacket for some reason.

North walks into the living room his jacket is still on and the lump is still there.

"Um... North?" Bunny says causing the toy builder to look at him with a smile.

"Yes, Bunny?" North asks back turning to face his friend.

"Um... What's that?" BUnny asks while Tooth and Sandy watch waiting for an answer.

"What is what?" North asks back looking confused at what his friend his asking him.

"That?" Bunny says pointing towards North and the lump in his jacket.

"You know the lump in your jacket?" Bunny asks looking at him waiting to answer.

"Oh, That!" North says brightly with a smile as he pats the lump in his jacket.

"Yeah, that," Bunny says nodding his head as Tooth and Sandy look at North with expecting eyes.

"It is, Jack," North says with a smile making everyone stare with wide eyes.

"What?" Tooth asked even more confused than before.

"It is, Jack," North states again with a smile.

"See look," He says before patting the lump once more.

Within seconds Jack's head pops out between North's jacket.

"Aww," Tooth cores while looking at the immortal fourteen-year-old.

"How the hell has he stayed in there all day?" Bunny asks looking at Sandy who just shrugs before pulling out a camera to take pictures.


	15. Fuck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

All of the Guardians in big trouble unable to decide what to do.

Suddenly a giant creature comes to attack them as they pull out their weapons to defend themselves and one another.

"Oh no!" Jack says as wide as he aims his staff at the creature.

"Shostakovich!" North calls out as he draws his swords and gets in front of the other four.

"Crikey!" Bunny yells as he grips tightly to his boomerangs ready to fight.

"Jeepers!" Tooth says as she flies a little higher as she draws her bow.

"Fuck!" Sandy suddenly says causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes since it's been eons since Sandy has said a word.

Even the monster stops looking at Sandy with wide eyes as no one really knows what to do with this situation anymore.


	16. Our Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The older four Guardians throwing a big party at the pole and inviting all spirits to join no one really knowing why but coming anyway.

Everyone is talking and having a good time when suddenly their attention is called by the yetis to the large staircase.

Standing on the large staircase are all four of the older Guardians as well as their newest member Jack Frost which some still can't believe or understand.

All is silent for a moment but before anyone can move North moves quickly.

North suddenly has a grip on Jack and raises him above his head causing the young winter spirit to let out a slight yelp in surprise.

Everyone watches as the other Guardians move closer to North who has Jack raised up high.

"This is our baby!" North yells in his thick Russian accent.

"And no one is going to touch him!" He yells once more as the other Guardians glaring into the crowd alongside him.

All of them knowing that more than half the spirits in this room have harmed Jack before and that this is a warning.

Jack silently dying of embarrassment as North keeps holding him above his head.


	17. Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

All of the Guardians riding in the sleigh to head somewhere.

Jack is sitting next to Bunny who seems a little more relaxed than last time but not by much.

Jack talking to try and keep him distracted and also wanting to mess with him.

"I just want wish I was a penguin you know?" Jack said as he looked down at Bunny with the most serious expression he can muster.

"Get out ya, Bloody Showpony," Bunny says shaking his head wondering if Jack was sleep-deprived once again.

"Aw, man," Jack says as Bunny turns his head away.

Before Bunny knows it Jack is standing up and before any of the Guardians can say anything he is suddenly falling out of the sleigh.

"Mate get back in!" Bunny yells worry in his green eyes as he watches his friend.


	18. Ride or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Jack and Bunny hanging out in the Warren with one another.

Jack noticing that he's been in the Warren a while and should probably head home before North and Tooth start to worry.

"I'm going to head home," Jack says as he gets up and heads towards one of the tunnels feeling the wind wrap around him.

"All right, see ya later, Frostbite," Bunny calls back not moving from the rock he and Jack had been leaning against.

The wind wraps around Jack and lifts him up ready to carry him through the tunnels.

"All right, love you," Jack calls back as the window pulls him forward in the tunnels.

Bunny says nothing in return as he lets his eyes slide shut believing Jack is gone.

Jack pops his head out from the tunnel he had just vanished in an annoyed look on his face.

"Love you!" Jack calls towards Bunny an annoyed look still on his face.

Jack glares as Bunny only moves a little at hearing his voice but doesn't respond to him.

"I said I love you," Jack says again waiting for Bunny to say it back because as Jack's best friend he needs to say it back before he can leave.

Bunny still says nothing but lets one of his eyes open as he looks towards Jack and nods his head.

"I said I love you!" Jack yells making Bunny jump in surprise.

Bunny looks at the younger for a moment before glaring and seating up to speak to Jack.

"Bitch, I love you too!" Bunny shouts back making Jack look at him with wide eyes and a bright smile.

"Ride or die!" Bunny promised trying to force the smile that wanted to spread across his face to disappear but it was hard to do that with Jack around.

"All right, bye!" Jack yelled back before finally vanishing into the tunnel the wind had been letting him hover in.

Bunny listened for a few minutes before finally leaning back against the rock once more shaking his head with a smile on his face as he let himself relax.


End file.
